The present invention relates in general to a kitchen cutting device and in particular to a new and useful manual safer cutting device with a quick and easy way to slice, dice, and create long wedge cuts through an elongated hotdog and or a sausage food product known in the art as frankfurters or wieners. Prior art shows that inventions that cut a plurality of slices down the longitudinal length, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,578 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,010 require the handling and use of a knife to execute a cut.
When my invention cuts a plurality of slices down the longitudinal length of a sausage, it is equipped with an array of cutting blades completely enclosed inside of a cutter housing to avoid any kind of accidental cuts caused by the now unnecessary use of an exposed knife.
Prior art shows that inventions that cut long longitudinal wedge pieces, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,580 requires that a person have one hand on the sausage while simultaneously forcing the sausage through the cutter knives leaving the possibility of personal injury to there figures from this form of usage. My invention puts to use a handle bar apparatus, and a food barrier to execute a cut, while a person having one hand on the tubular containment chamber, forces the tubular containment cutting chamber past the respective food barrier while simultaneously cutting long longitudinal wedge pieces of a sausage from one end to the other.
Prior art also shows that inventions that create long longitudinal wedge cuts in the security of a cutting chamber by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,771 do not allow long longitudinal cuts to sever all the way through with in the cutting chamber, leaving a diameter of at least one-quarter of an inch of longitudinal core down the center of the sausage.
Other prior art also shows that inventions that create diced cuts in the security of a cutting chamber by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,065,880 does not show any obvious locking mechanism to prevent the execution of the cutting blades while the chamber is open.
In my invention, a person would have a choice of sliced, diced, or long longitudinal wedge severed through completely discrete pieces of sausage, and would ultimately offer kids, elderly, and people of all ages a better way to prevent choking or any kind of blocking of the air way, from a large sausage, or loosely connected pieces of hotdogs in a totally safe manner.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements for cutting a sausage food product. The aforementioned patents do not describe a sausage cutter for creating cubed or diced cut through pieces in a safe manner. Therefore the above mentioned patents do not fulfill the true objective of a totally safe means for cutting.
In both respects, the sausage cutter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of finding a safer method for slicing, dicing, and creating long wedge cuts of a food product as I have done in my mockup.